pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PriPara: Mirai no Stories
PriPara: Susume! Mirai no Uta 'is a written PriPara fan series about Plot Arata Futaba is a student of Tomadoi Academy, a school known for their music, until it shut down. So Arata was forced to transfer to Paprika Academy. Suprisingly, she accidentally picked up a PriTicket in the school grounds, which Headmistress Gloria caught her red-handed. But on her way home, she found another PriTicket with a note attached to it, saying to go to Prism Stone. As a new idol, Arata has a lot to learn. Join Arata as she makes new friends and rivals along the way. A new song starts. Now! Summary TBA Characters : ' Mirai☆Catch! *Arata Futaba- The main protagonist of PriPara: Susume! Mirai no Uta. '''She is a 6th grader in Paprika Private Academy. She is a Lovely type idol and her primary brand is Cross Wingz. She is voiced by '''Asami Imai. *Meiyuno Amezono- One of the main characters and Arata's best friend. She is a 5th grader in Yukishiro Elementary School. She is a Pop type idol and her primary brand is Compile P♣p. She is voiced by Rie Tanaka. *Glace Aqua Cocytus- One of the main charcaters and a top idol. She is a 9th grader in Suzunebiri Academy. She is a Cool type idol and her primary brand is CrysTal DoLL. '''She is voiced by '''Rina Satou. : Uta▷Hime *Hokuto Izumi- One of the main characters and Arata's rival. She is a 8th grader in Omesakura Middle School. She is a Cool type idol and her main brand is Rosetta Fountain. She is voiced by Mizuki Nana. *Kazumi Okumura- One of the main characters and is Hokuto's bestfriend. She is a 8th grader in Omesakura Middle school. She is a Lovely type idol and her main brand is MagicA GardeN. She is voiced by Maaya Uchida. *Chiarah Namisora- One of the main characters and a designer. She is a 7th grader in Kikoeru Academy. She is a Pop type idol and her main brand is Bright ARC. She is voiced by Kana Asumi 'Supporting Characters ' * Laala Manaka- The main character of PriPara and Arata's classmate. She became a Kami Idol and showed everyone that anyone can be an Idol. Her main brand is Twinkle Ribbon. * Mirei Minami-The head disciplinarian at Paprika Private Academy and a Top Idol. She acts as the teacher at the Pripara Training Academy. Her main brand is Candy Alamode. * Gloria Ookanada - The headmistress of Paprika Private Academy. She previously forbade the elementary students from becoming idols until she had a change in heart. She took Arata's first PriTicket for no reason. * Sho Futaba - Arata's foster older brother. He's against Arata from becoming an Idol. * Tsukasa Futaba - Arata's foster father. He acts more mother-like and knows that Arata is an Idol. Chapters (Season 1) Chapter 01- A new idol...Me?! Chapter 02 - Train! Ready Go! Chapter 03 - Pair Up! Chapter 04 - Compiler Ameno Trivia * The phones they use are called "PriPass Flip". * Arata, Ameno, Glace & Chiarah are voiced by the characters of Hyperdimension Neptunia. (Noire, Neptune, Vert & Blanc) * Hokuto & Kazumi are the only characters that aren't voiced by any character from Hyperdimension Neptunia. * Laala and Mirei appear as supporting characters. * This series occurred 1 year after PriPara. Category:Series Category:Fanseries Category:NightBellRose